Never Let The Mind Wander
by ProfessorHojotheGEN-I-US
Summary: Extreme PWP. Jotaro takes a shower to prepare for the day and clear his mind a bit. Too bad a certain someone has other plans for him. Rated M for a reason!


A/N: This is so PWP it's not even funny, haha. Mainly, it's a Kakyoin/Jotaro, but Hierophant Green gets some action, so if that's not your cup of tea, then please **do** take heed of this and leave now. Thank you! And if you stay and enjoy, then thank you again!

It's rated M for a _reason._ Please keep this in mind while you're reading.

_Posted for SylverAeon! _

* * *

**Never Let The Mind Wander**

* * *

Jotaro stood quietly in the shower, letting the warm water trickle in patterns down his body. He was exhausted, more so than he'd ever been before. It was beginning to be an extremely longer trip to Egypt than he originally thought. Not that he was complaining, necessarily. He learned about so much in such a short amount of time, and even though he wouldn't say it out loud, he was kind of enjoying it. The company, the surrounding, what have you.

But when the water brushed a wound on his shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain slightly, he realized just what they were all doing out there. Risking their lives to save his mother. And the world; he should probably mention that. But it was tedious and tiresome and he just wanted Dio to come out of hiding so he could kick his ass already.

Hands moved from his hair now clinging to his neck past his shoulders and down to his sides. As he washed himself, his hands moved lightly over his more personal areas.

"Tch," was the sudden noise that escaped from his clenched teeth, "There's no time for this, what a pain ..."

The large man's penis perked awake much to Jotaro's disdain. It's not like he was against pleasuring himself, not at all. But this was neither the time nor the place to do it. His grandpa and the others were waiting downstairs for him. Polnareff waiting to take a shower as well. However, that bit of information didn't speed up his showering one bit.

"Jotaro, you doing okay in there?"

Admittedly, Jojo jumped in-spite of himself. I mean, there was a curtain and everything, so no one had to know, but he wasn't expecting a voice to enter into his thoughts while showering, so it did come as a bit of a shock.

"Ah, I'm fine Kakyoin," Jotaro's voice replied calmly, staring at the shadow behind the curtain, outlining the smaller man who was resting on the door frame.

"Good! Mr. Joestar wanted me to check on you. ... Also, Polnareff says you better get out soon, haha."

Jotaro said nothing as the door to the bathroom closed with a tiny squeak, leaving him, once again, to his thoughts.

Kakyoin.

He hadn't known the man for very long, but there was definitely something intriguing about him that caught Jotaro's eyes. He was calm and calculating, but he had a vulnerability to him that the younger Jojo of the group found appealing.

And once again, that darn hand was working it's way around his genitals, this time getting so far as to stroke a few times. Jotaro moaned slightly despite his attempts to ignore his sexual urges, but his mind was being flooded with images of Kakyoin wet, needing, wanting him, calling his name, splayed out beneath him, feeling his heat all around him. But the only heat at the moment was coming from his hand on his dick, and the larger man immediately retracted his hand, cursing himself as he tried to catch his breath.

"Ugh, what a pain," Jotaro sneered, resuming his duties with shampooing his hair, leaving his very needy member unattended.

Where had those images come from? It had all seemed so sudden. Not that he minded them, he reflected. Kakyoin was certainly attractive, he wasn't going to deny that. But all of a sudden? He had a mission, there was no time for this.

But once again, he felt a familiar warmth on his penis, thumb grazing over the tip, smearing pre-cum along the length of his arousal. Only problem was, it wasn't his hand this time.

Jotaro's hand shot out instinctively to swat at the offending grip, coming into contact with something. And that something just so happened to be Hierophant Green.

"What do you want?" the large man's question was laced with distrust and apprehension. When had he gotten in? When Kakyoin opened the door? But ... surely the man was far gone to tell the others what was going on by now.

Jotaro didn't have time to ponder as the Stand began wrapping itself around his body, holding tightly to his thighs and chest, around his neck lightly, creating a delightful friction between the water and the Stand itself.

Hierophant Green's hand went back to work needing and rubbing at the flesh of Jotaro's cock, sensually massaging his balls gingerly as it's other hand rubbed along his large chest, nipples perking inadvertently at the touch. Jojo leaned back slightly, not wanting to be completely caught off guard by the Stand, but body betraying him enough to where he couldn't help himself. Nor could he contain the moan that passed his lips as the slick fingers rubbed over his entrance, teasing him.

The Stand silently worked it's way over Jotaro's entire body, pinching and rubbing and teasing bits of flesh and other sensitive areas until it got him in just the right position to be able to slam his body firmly against the wall of the shower.

The wall was, surprisingly, a lot colder than the water pouring from the pipes, causing the dark haired man's entire body to shudder. Jotaro grunted, one eye peeking open to look at Kakyoin's troublesome Hierophant Green.

The Stand was as silent as the dead of night, ever emotionless as it re-wrapped itself along Jojo's body, working his skin in ways Jotato would never have imagined possible. And as the body itself wrapped tightly around his penis, hands on his ass, working his butt cheeks expertly between it's fingers, the larger man came quickly, seed spilling all over the shower walls and down his thighs.

"Haha, you seemed to like that."

The voice entered his thoughts like a knife, piercing his brain before he could fathom what was happening.

"Ka-Kakyoin," Jotaro breathed out, watching the Stand unwrap itself from his body.

"I'm sorry, I guess," the smaller man chuckled softly, entering the shower silently clothes long forgotten, "I should have warned you."

He wanted to choke him, wanted to run out of that shower and back to Japan. Not only did he see him, but this lighter haired man saw Jotaro at his most vulnerable. But for some reason, he wasn't nearly as mad as he thought he'd be, and because of that, said nothing as his breathing returned to normal.

Kakyoin was silent as he rubbed his hands along the large man's chest, playing with each nipple. And then down his sides, over his abs, finally fingers resting at his hips. The breathing in the shower increased again as the water began to stream out a bit cooler. However, when Kakyoin pressed himself against the man, lips working around the neck and collar bone, fingers entering him and stroking, they had never felt warmer.

"I-I'll admit," Kakyoin stuttered out, watching the way Jotaro respond to his fingers, body coming down to meet each thrust and stroke with his own movement, "I t-thought I could live out my fantasies th-through ... hnng ... Hierophant Green, but then ... I realized ... I wanted, NEEDED to touch you ... for m-myself, haaa."

Jotaro's breath was coming out in gasps, now. He was trying desperately not to make a commotion, lest anyone else come barging in, but once again, his body was betraying him. And he moaned. Loudly.

"Oh, Jotaro, yes," Kakyoin panted, his voice dripping with lust, "Yes, just like that."

For a moment, the darker haired man was able to take the initiative and he shoved his tongue forcefully into the other man's mouth; tasting him, feeling all of him.

He slid Kakyoin down the wall as their kiss continued, his own hands now rubbing lazily through the man's light, soft hair as they came to a stop at the bottom of the shower. Without a word, Jotaro took Kakyoin's fingers into his mouth and, slowly at first, began to descend on the smaller man's own erection.

His body found a rhythm. He had never done this before, but his body acted like it was second nature. And over and over, he rode Kakyoin's cock, hitting a spot within him that he couldn't never reach in his wildest fantasies. Jotaro moaned deeply, erection bobbing up and down with him as his body rode Kakyoin's own willing member.

At some point, Hierophant Green's hand found their way back to his chest and arousal, pleasuring him completely. Kakyoin, for his part, gripped tightly onto Jotaro's legs, matching each of Jojo's thrusts with one of his own. He bucked vigorously into the bigger man, never before experiencing such a tight, wave of pleasure. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, voice betraying him as well as he now seemed to be merely a puppet to his primal lust.

Jotaro tilted his head back, panting hard, grabbing Kakyoin's fingers yet again and sucking on them. He was almost there, he could feel it. Hierophant Green's strong hands gave two more jerks before he came explosively on his chest, his stomach, even his face.

The incredible tightness that engulfed the smaller man's erection was too much to bare, and he, too came fully into Jojo, that warmth never leaving his body as it was continually surrounded.

Kakyoin pulled out eventually, watching the remains of their activities wash down the drain. Looking up, expression spent but completely satisfied, the lighter haired man had to chuckle. Leaning across to the larger man catching his breath before him, Kakyoin stuck out his tongue and licked some of the cum off of Jotaro's face.

"Hmm, not too bad, Jojo," Kakyoin smiled, holding the stoic man's head in his hands and leaning his head against his.

"Hm, what a pain," Jotaro replied, a smirk playing at his lips.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

****A/N: Never let the mind wander, or Kakyoin will use it to his advantage. Especially if you're Jotaro, haha. Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
